Let Me In - Fan Chapter
by janeisadora99
Summary: The story "Let Me In" by PocketfulOfMumbles was never finished, the last chapter forgotten. Here is my "fan ending", chapter twelve. T for language.


**This fanfiction is actually a fan version to another story, called _Let Me In _by PocketfulOfMumbles here on FanFiction. There was meant to be 12 chapters, but the story was never finished. If fan-fiction of fan-fiction isn't permitted or the story is miraculously updated, I will remove this story.**

* * *

"Gone?" His Berwald, the man who had saved his life and shown him love... gone? Tino was shocked, unable to breathe from this horrible rejection. _Why would Ber leave?_ Tino's mind finally settled on rage, feeling all that pain ripping through his body. Dr. Williams again flinched at the expression which overtook the tiny man's face.

"I need to go. Get me a taxi." Tino pushed himself from the bed, ignoring the dull ache all over his body. _That little shit! _He had to find Berwald. Whether he was going to kiss or beat the crap out of Ber was yet undecided. "Am I free to leave, doctor?"

Dr. Williams stuttered out, "Well, uh, I was actually coming in here to, er, say you could leave." Tino smiled, and walked towards the doctor. "Do you, ah, need help to the, um, door?" He grasped Tino's arm, and led him out of the room, calling a taxi on his mobile phone with his free hand.

"Thanks for the help, doctor!" Tino waved at Dr. Williams as he got in the taxi. Once in, he collapsed onto the seat, and mumbled his address to the driver. "Fast, please, if you could."

* * *

From time to time once moving, the taxi driver would glance back at his passenger, checking to see he wasn't dead. He did look rather beat up. Finally, the cab arrived at the little yellow house where Tino lived. "Your house. Need any help?"

Tino pushed himself up, wincing at the pain in his hand. "Oh, I'll be fine. Thanks for the ride!" He opened the door, and climbed out of the hospital taxi. "Have a nice day!" For some reason, even now, Tino still felt the need to be polite.

Tino slowly walked up to the door, as moving too fast might unsettle his bandages. Once at the door, he jiggled the handle, which turned, letting the door swing open. _Who the hell unlocked my- Berwald?_

The massive blonde in question was curled up on the hallway floor of Tino's home, shaking and... crying? At the sound of footsteps, he jumped up, immediately seeing Tino before him. "T'no! Y're _home_!" Berwald threw his arms upon his tiny friend, pulling him close. "I'm s' s'rry, T'no, pl'se f'rgive me!"

Tino was taken aback by this display of emotions, but immediately curled up in Berwald's embrace. "Why did you leave, Ber? Why did you go?" Tino stuffed his face into his companion's tear-soaked chest, sniffling. "I thought you loved me..."

Berwald readjusted his position on the uncomfortable hardwood floor, before saying, "I h'rt ya T'no. I d'n't w'nt ta h'rt ya 'nymore. I w's g'nna go ta my h'se, b't I c'ldn't, not 'fter wh't h'ppened." He again squeezed the little person wrapped around his chest. "I w'nt l've ya, ev'r, T'no. I l've ya."

"Oh, Ber!" Tino cried out. "I love you too! Please don't ever go!"

The pair sat on the floor in silence for a few minutes, until Tino broke the silence. "Ah, Berwald? You're kinda crushing my ribs." The larger man immediately let go, mumbling, "S'rry." Tino giggled at his awkwardness. "Let's go sit in the living room, hm? Much more comfortable." Berwald nodded in agreement, before picking up Tino princess-style.

"Ber! I can walk!" exclaimed Tino, wriggling in Berwald's arms, who shook his head in disagreement.

"Y' can b'rely m've, Ti. J'st rel'x." Berwald walked to the other room, careful not to bang Tino's head on any walls. Once in the living room, Berwald set his companion down on the sofa. "N'd anyth'n'?"

A rosy blush took over Tino's round face. "One of those kisses would be nice." He immediately put his hands to his mouth. _Did I really just say that? _Tino buried his face into the sofa in shame, until a kneeling Berwald pulled him away.

"S're, T'no." Berwald pulled Tino's face to his own, running large, rough hands through beautiful platinum hair. "Anyth'ng f'r th' m'n I l've." Berwald pressed his lips to Tino's, feeling equal pressure from his side, too. They remained locked together for a while, broken apart by a speeding, yapping ball of white fluff.

"Hanatamago!" Tino exclaimed, pulling the little puppy towards himself. "Did you miss us? You miss your mommy and daddy?" Hana licked Tino's face, inciting a giggle from the tiny man. Tino looked up, his eyes greeted by a tiny smile under piercing blue eyes. "Hanatamago, wanna kiss your daddy?" Tino held the dog towards Berwald, who held the delicate, adorable creature in his arms.

Berwald let out a deep, scratchy chuckle. "R'minds me 'f you, T'no," he remarked, earning a confused look from the smaller man. "H's tiny, g't l'ght h'r, 'nd is _v'ry_ c'te."

A blushing Tino simply said, "I'm not tiny!" and pulled Berwald and the dog into another warm hug.


End file.
